


A Child in Trollmarket

by MarshmallowBun



Series: Son of a Troll [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Changelings, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, SAD BEAN, Smol Jim, barbara is dead, before Kanjigar got distant, child!draal, child!jim, draal isn't mentioned by name but he is there, happy trolls, he has no role here but i thought that should have been said, im sorry, implied Aaarrrgghh/Blinky, jim's dad is a dick, smol bean, smol draal, trollhunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: This is an idea I had that what if Jim was raised by Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!a small 5-year-old boy is thrown into the world of magic when he and his mother had a car accident caused by the Trollhunter and a changeling fighting in the middle of the road on the way into town.





	A Child in Trollmarket

Jim was only 5 when his mother told him to run away. She didn’t mean it to sound mean, but the two creatures fighting against one and other were getting closer. She would have run away with him but she couldn't. She was trapped in the front seat of the car that was wrapped around a tree, she told him that when the fighting ended she would crawl out the window if she had to. Jim didn't know what was happening other than he was afraid, Jim opened the car door and ran into the forest with tears picking up in his eyes as he listened to the clashing of metal and the growls and roars of the two creatures fighting. He caught sight of one of the monsters and it saw him, it smiled a wicked grin and ran towards him. Jim screamed, but before the creature could slam into him the other creature stepped in front of him blocking the attack. This creature was huge with long horns and silver armor that almost glowed blue. 

The creature turned to him while still holding off the other, “run!” it growled while pushing the other back.

Jim didn’t think twice before running the opposite direction. He eventually heard the growls stop, though he didn’t want to go back to the car. “Mommy!” he called out into the new light of the dawn. He wondered for what felt like hours and it probably was, the sun now hung in the sky. But Jim didn't stop calling out to his mother. 

“I’m never gonna see mommy again.” He whimpered out finally collapsing to the ground as the sun burned down from the center of the sky.

Jim stood once more taking a deep breath, he decided to walk back out of the forest to find someone to cling to and cry his eyes out, when out of nowhere he heard a shocked gasp. He turned back and looked up, seeing a blanket laid out in the middle of the field covering something humongous. 

“Hello?” he took a step forward, “Who’s there?” he asked as he noticed there was something shaking underneath the old ratty blanket. Jim walked closer and peeked underneath the blanket and was greeted by six big golden eyes, any normal human would have run in fear but this 5-year old was only struck with curiosity at the creature that wasn't growling at him but only looked at him in fear. “Hi, I'm Jim!” he smiled at the large creature before him cowering away from the sun.

“Umm… hello, I’m Blinkous, a pleasure to meet you young Jim.”

Jim giggled and asked, “what are you doing under a blanket, Blink- Bli-?” Jim struggling to say his name.

“You can just call me Blinky if you would prefer, and young human, I am hiding from the sun,” Blinky said, now Jim was fully laying on his stomach to the earth with his lower half sticking out of the blanket as his legs kicked back and forth.

Jim smiled thinking that was the funniest he had ever heard, “Why?” he asked.

“Because I am a troll, and trolls turn to the sun in the day,” Blinky said bittersweetly.

“Oh no,” Jim gasped, “that’s so sad!” 

“Indeed it is young Jim, I would walk home but I’m not quite sure people would like to see a large troll like me hiding under a blanket.” Blinky smile down at him.

“Can I help you?” Jim offered, placing a small hand on Blinky’s nose, “I can lead you to your home and warn you if any grown-ups are passing by.” 

Blinky sat and thought about the little 5-year-olds offer and decided it was worth a shot, “alright young Jim, do you know where the canals are?”

Jim nodded his head excitedly, “ I used to go ride my bike over there with my dad!” Jim said excitedly.

“Ah, yes, good, let us go then!” blinky smiled and stood up.

The blanket was really long and reached down to his feet. Jim grabbed the front of the blanket and began to walk towards the canals, all the way Jim began talking about his life including his dad leaving when he was 3 and the fact that he got separated from his mother. Just then without warning, Jim began to cry once more. Blinky, now under the shade of the bridge, removed the blanket and began hugging Jim, who burrowed into the troll’s embrace. They sat there like that for many minutes until Jim's cries became a soft sob.

“Oh young Jim, please stop crying.” Blinky committed. But then an idea struck in his mind, “why don’t you come with me? Just for now, then I can take you home after dark. How does that sound?” 

Jim looked up at him with his tear stained face, he smiled and nodded.

Blinky released him and walked towards the concrete wall and drawn a circle into the stone, Jim was wide-eyed and amazed when a mysterious door opened up before them.

 

“Wow…” Jim walked up to the door but blinky stopped him.

“Here,” Blinky said wrapping Jim in the blanket, “not a lot of trolls will like the idea of a human down there.”

“Why?” Jim asked.

“Well, I’m not too sure, something about the sacred ground,” Blinky explained to which Jim just tilted his head to the side in confusion but went along with it anyway.

Jim wrapped the blanket around him and covered his head. Blinky then picked him up and walked in through the magical door. When the door shut behind them Jim let out a startled noise only to be shushed by blinky.

“Watch,” Blinky said calmly and without warning, the ground lit up and crystals shone blue as they spiraled down as a staircase. Jim's eyes lit up the fear left and were soon replaced by amazement. “Now how are your acting skills?” Jim gave him a weird look, “can you act like a sack of rocks” 

Jim furrowed his brows and thought for a second. After that he went limp, “how is this?” he asked 

“Good, now onward we go!” Blinky cheered covering Jim's face with the blanket.

Jim laid limp of Blinky’s shoulder trying not to give himself away Blinky would say hello to passersby and some would stop and try to talk to him but he would just wave it off and say that he was busy. Some of them would freak out and ask him how he got back to Trollmarket without turning to stone, to which he awkwardly answered that it was cloudy enough to run back knowing that many of the trolls that asked would be too afraid to check. Finally blinky made his way back to his home and quickly ran in. 

Blinky put down Jim who took off the blanket to look around, “you have a lot of books.” Jim stated

“Good observation, a lot of these books were written by my brother.” Blinky stated proudly.

“Wow, really?” Jim asked enthusiastically. “Can I meet him?”

“Sady no, he has died a long time ago.” Blinky looked away.

“I'm sorry…” Jim said walking over to blinky placing a small hand on his leg with the blanket still draped over his shoulders.

Blinky smiled but before he could speak again another voice spoke up from the door, “Blinkous, are you in here?” before they could come in blinky snatched up Jim placing him behind a bunch of books piled up on the floor. Vendel walked in “Blinkous thank Merlin you are alright, when you didn't come back we got worried.” Vendel spoke. “What were you thinking going with the Trollhunter, you could have gotten yourself killed!” he took a breath, “and besides that, AAARRRGGH has been worried sick, it was hard to make sure he didn't try to leave in search for you.” 

“That sounds about right, is Kanjigar back?” blinky asked.

“Sadly no, we all believed he came back with you but I guess not, he must have hidden from the sun.” Vendel looked down, “what I am confused about if how you got back with the sun in the middle of the sky.”

Blinky froze trying to think of an excuse but before he could speak Jim got a whiff of dust and sneezed. Vendel looked at Blinky and saw the long blanket that stood out behind the pile of books. He peeked behind and was shocked at what he saw. 

“H-human!” Vendel staggered back. 

Blinky ran in front of Jim, “what human?” he tried to fake innocence only to be pushed aside by Vendel so he could see Jim again. 

“Blinkous! You allowed a human into Trollmarket!” Vendel screams at Blinky as Jim ran and cowered behind him.

“Vendel, he is only a child,” Blinky said back

“And children can’t be trusted with secrets!” Vendel yelled Jim began to cry once more making the two trolls stop.

“I promise I’ll keep your secret, please don't yell and Blinky.” Jim sobbed hugging onto Blinky's leg for dear life.

Vendel looked surprised at the scene before him. Vendel grumbled then said, “when the Trollhunter gets back we will discuss how to get this child home,” Vendel walked away in thought.

Blinky sighed in relief, “did you hear that young Jim, we are going to get you back to your mother.” Jim smiled, wiping away his tears and began to jump happily. 

Without warning, a humongous troll barged into the room causing both Jim and Blinky to stop their celebration. The big troll ran forward capturing Blinky into a hug causing Jim to fall over. 

“AAARRRGGHH, calm yourself!” blinky said surprised.

“You ok?” he said in a deep voice.

“Yes, now please put me down.” Blinky patted the other trolls head affectionately and with that AAARRRGGHH put down Blinky who turned and picked Jim up off the ground. “Now, AAARRRGGHH, this is Jim, he helped me get back to Trollmarket, Jim this is AAARRRGGHH, he is one of my closest friends,” Blinky said smiling down at jim. AAARRRGGHH knelt down with a smile to look Jim in the eyes and waved, Jim, gasped and covered his face with his hands. “Oh come now young Jim, AARRRGGHH wouldn't hurt a fly!”

AARRRGGHH nodded and said “pacifist.” 

Jim uncovered his face to look at AAARRRGGHH “P-pasa-pasi,” Jim tried to say, he then looked over at Blinky for confirmation.

“Yes, it means a person who believes that fighting is not the answer.”

While they waited for the trollhunter to return, Blinky took the chance to ask questions about human life and what not. Eventually Jim go bored and started asking questions of his own, at one point Blinky grabbed a book and began to read to him who sat in his lap asking how he could read scribbles. Somehow the positions shifted to Blinky sat next to AAARRRGGHH who had his arm wrapped around him and Jim was lying on AAARRRGGHH’s shoulder dozing off. Eventually, AARRRGGHH removed Jim from his shoulder and then called him in his arm.

When Jim finally was fully asleep AAARRRGGHH looked over at Blinky and asked, “keep him?”

Blinky sighed, “I don’t think we can, old friend. He has a home up there,” he gestured to the surface, “I bet his mother is worried sick about him.”

Just then Vendel walked back in upon the scene playing out in the room. He coughed to catch their attention, “the Trollhunter has returned.” and with that, he walked out again Blinky and AAARRRGGHH followed behind, AAARRRGGHH still cradled Jim in one of his huge arms. 

As they walked into the center of trollmarket where the Trollhunter sat recounting his tale about how he had to hide from the sun for hours, his son sat next to him captivated by the story. The Trollhunter stopped midsentans at the sight of Jim, he stood and walked towards them. The crowd that had gathered now silenced and waiting for the Trollhunter to say something. Instead of asking about how the human got into Trollmarket or who was responsible he asked, “where did you find him?” this made many of the other trolls speak up and talk amongst themselves.

“He helped lead me back to Trollmarket from under a blanket,” Blinky spoke up.

“Kanjigar, do you know him?” Vendel asked speaking above the crowd.

“His mother was a brave soul, once the changeling was defeated she crawled out of the vehicle and yelled for her cub, Jim. She didn’t last long before she fell over I tried to help her only for her to finally ask me to find him, and… look after him.” all the trolls of trollmarket gasped and the caution grew. 

“You didn’t agree to this did you!?” Vendel yelled at everyone.

“It is a Trollhunters job to protect both trolls AND humans, of course I did,” he yelled back. 

Kanjigar’s son walked forward climbing onto the back of his father to get a look at the human child, at the time the young troll was no bigger than a medium-sized dog though he was older than the human. “Why is there a fleshbag here?” he asked.

“It is my job to find him a home,” Kanjigar said as he picked up his own son.

At this point after hearing this AAARRRGGHH spoke up, “mine.” causing everyone to stare at him in surprise.

“What you ca-” Vindel tried to speak.

“Yes, AARRRGGH and I shall care for the human!” blinky spoke over Vendel. 

“What? No-” Vindel tried to speak again.

“Alright, I fully support this.” Kanjigar interrupted making Vendel stair in shock at him.

“B-but, a human cannot stay in Trollmarket!” 

“Says who?” the young troll spoke up in his father’s arms

“The…. umm… it’s just...” Vindel stammered trying to think of any reason

“Well there you have it,” Kanjigar turned to the shocked crowd, “we have a new member of Trollmarket if you have a problem with him come talk to me!” and the crowd yelled back most angry and others scared.

In that moment Jim woke up, he looked up at AAARRRGGHH while rubbing his eye, he then realized that they were not in the library any more, then he looked over at kanjigar and recognized him as the troll that stepped in front of him when the changeling charged at him. Jim sat up making AAARRRGGHH look down at him finally and realize he was awake. 

“It's you again.” Jim mumbled out catching kanjigar looked down at jim, “do you know where my mommy is?”

Kanjigar knelt down to him and told him the truth, his mother loved him very much but could never come and get him. Jim’s was devastated, and it broke Kanjigar’s heart to watch. He was pretty sure this broke everyone’s heart even Vindel’s who protested the boy being there in the first place. Binky grabbed the boy and hugged him tight as the boy cried harder than before. After a while, the boy wore himself out and passed out in Blinky’s arms.

When he woke up the next day Jim was still sad about everything and was convinced that his mother left like his father. Blinky managed to get that thought out of his head. The whole day was spent showing jim around Trollmarket and trying to figure out what humans ate. Jim enjoyed walking around the glowing underground city. a few trolls gave him weird looks, while others embraced it and treated him like any other troll child.

Kanjigar awoke the one day, a week later, to a note taped to his door, it was asking for his presence as the trollhunter. It was frantically written by none-other than Blinkous, so he grabbed the amulet and walked over to the library where the troll would most likely be found. When he entered the room he saw a frantic troll running back and forth reading from many books at the same time.

“Hello Blinkous, what problem do you need to have solved?”

Blinky jumped, “oh, thank Merlin you are here, it’s Jim!”

“What happened!?”

“Everything, or nothing… I don’t know!” Blinky slammed a book shut.

“You have lost me…” Kanjigar said confused.

“I have studied everything there is to know about caring for young trolls!” Blinky yelled as he began to put books away.

“So what is the problem?” Kanjigar asked as he watched Blinky run back and forth frantically trying to put books in there right place.

Blinky stopped and stared dead at Kanjigar “Jim is not a troll and I am so lost and confused!”

“Oh, yes, I keep forgetting…”

“I do too, and sometimes I forget human children are not as strong or fast as troll children, I fear I may hurt him one day…” Blinky trailed off.

“That is the trait of a good parent,” Kanjigar smiled and walked closer to Blinky and placed a hand on his shoulder, “ I will see what I can do about get information.”

“Thank you, Kanjigar. I would very much appreciate it.” Blinky sighed in relief, “it’s just hard sometimes, I owe the boy my life but I just don’t understand him at all.”

Just then a small voice spoke up, “I'm sorry.” the voice mumbled, the two trolls turned to see the small human boy tears picking up in his eyes. 

“Oh, young Jim-” but before he could say anything more the boy ran away from the trolls out the door into trollmarket. “Oh my Merlin! Jim come back!” Blinky yelled running after him with Kanjigar on his tail. 

Both trolls lost sight of Jim and Blinky was losing it but couldn’t muster the words to speak, Kanjigar saw this and grabbed blinky by the shoulders then said, “you go find AAARRRGH so he can help look and I will look for Jim.” Blinky took a deep breath and nodded his head running in the opposite direction. Kanjigar took a deep breath and ran forward in search, it didn’t take too long to find jim crying behind a bunch of barrels. 

Kanjigar knelt down in front of Jim who was letting out quiet sobs, “young human.” he said calmly making Jim gasp and look at him. “Blinkous is worried about you, please come with me.” he reached out and Jim shied away.

“No, Blinky doesn't want me anymore.” he croaked out.

“What gives you that idea?” Kanjigar asked firmly, “he loves you and just wants to see you safe, please come with me and you will see.” Kanjigar smiled gently as Jim crawled forward letting Kanjigar lift him easily. 

Together they walked together and found both Blinky and AAARRRGGHH looking for him. AAARRRGGHH was holding a huge rock over his head and when he saw that Blinky was rushing towards Jim he threw the rock without any concern to where it would land and he charged forward. Jim as first picked up by Blinky, hugging him tighter than ever before and then AAARRRGGHH ran forward picking up both Blinky and Jim. Jim laughed nuzzling into the both of them as they said things like, “don’t ever do anything like that again!” or “I was so worried!” or in AAARRRGGHH’s case, “never again!” and “was worried!” 

Kanjigar smiled and began to walk away when Blinky smiled at him, “thank you, Kanjigar.”

“I am the Trollhunter, it is my obligation.” he smiles, “I will be back with that book you wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comic I saw while browsing google


End file.
